


One Last Loose Thread

by DizzyDrea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the people he’d lost in his life, death still took him by surprise, and it wasn’t a welcome one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Loose Thread

**Author's Note:**

> So, did anyone else ever wonder what exactly prompted Jack to sit with Sam in the observation area of the Iso room that her father was dying in? And why he put his arm around her and told her he’d always be there for her? Well, you may not have, but I did. And given that I’ve had some decidedly Sam/Daniel shipping tendencies lately, this is what popped out. Sorry if that bugs you, but at least you’ve been warned.
> 
> I own no part of Stargate; I make no money from this. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net.

~0~

Isolation room one was nearly silent, the only signs of life coming from the constantly beeping monitors.

General Jack O’Neill was seated next to the room’s only occupant, keeping vigil for the friend he knew he would soon lose. Jacob Carter had fallen ill so suddenly that no one was prepared for it, and Jack least of all. For all the people he’d lost in his life, death still took him by surprise, and it wasn’t a welcome one. He knew it wouldn’t be long, though, and the only mercy he could find in that was that at least Jacob wouldn’t suffer.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jacob began stirring on the bed. Opening his eyes, it took him a few moments to register where he was and who was there with him.

“Jack?” he questioned.

“Yeah, Jacob,” Jack confirmed, leaning closer, “it’s me.”

“Where’s Sam?” Jacob asked, still trying to get his bearings. His daughter had been at his side almost constantly since his collapse, despite his efforts to get her to rest or eat.

“I sent her to get some food and rest,” Jack told him. “I made it an order so she couldn’t refuse. She’ll be back later.”

“Good,” Jacob nodded weakly. 

He pushed himself up on his pillows a bit, wanting to get a better angle. There was a conversation he needed to have with Jack, preferably before Sam came back, but he wanted to be able to look him in the eyes when he did it.

Jack stood and helped Jacob rearrange his pillows, retaking his seat when Jacob had settled back and seemed comfortable.

Jacob eyed the younger man critically. “Jack, there’s something I need you to do for me.”

Taken slightly aback, Jack paused a moment, then answered. “Sure, Jacob. Whatever you need.”

“I need you to take care of Sam when I’m gone.”

If Jacob had said the world was flat, Jack couldn’t have been more shocked. He opened his mouth to reply, but found no words would come. Closing his mouth, he tried again with the same result.

“I know you care about her a lot more than you’re supposed to,” Jacob filled in when it appeared that Jack wouldn’t speak.

That got Jack’s mouth moving. “How do you know that?” he asked, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

“Anise told me,” Jacob said. “As Sam’s father, she thought I had a right to know.”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. This just kept getting better. “Look, Jake—“ he started before being cut off.

“Jack, I need you to do this for me,” Jacob insisted, holding his hand up to ward off the other man’s objections. “Sam’s gonna need someone to lean on. She may not think she will, but I know better.”

Jack looked down and took a deep breath. How did he explain? That day, so long ago, when they had been forced to declare feelings for each other that neither had been consciously aware of had been the hardest day of his life. They had worked hard after that to shape those feelings into a tight military bond, each knowing that they would never be able to move beyond that bond to something more personal. It had been hard, but they had done it, and now they had a solid friendship and mutual respect to show for it. But how to explain that to a dying man?

“Jake, I can’t be that man for Carter,” he said quietly, struggling for the words to explain. “It’s true we felt strongly for each other, but we’ll never be able to be anything more than commander and subordinate. We can’t be, and I don’t think either one of us wants to.”

“I know that, Jack,” Jacob said, surprising his friend. He chuckled at the thought of what Jack probably thought he was asking. “I’m not asking you to marry her.”

“Then what—“

“I’m asking you to be there as her friend,” Jacob clarified. “She’s gonna need someone to be there for her.” When Jack didn’t answer, Jacob plowed on. “Look, I know Daniel’s better at this than you are, but he’s not here. Just be there when she needs to talk, hug her and let her know she’s not alone.”

Jack took another deep breath. “I can do that,” he said, nodding his head.

Jacob sagged back against the pillows. “Thanks, Jack. I owe you one.”

“Yeah, and funny how you’re not gonna be around so I can collect,” he pointed out wryly.

“Believe me, I wish I were,” Jacob said tiredly. “There is one more thing you can do for me.”

Jack raised his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Teal’c. “You already owe me big time, and you’re asking for more?”

Jacob chuckled. “This one’s gonna make your life easier, Jack. I promise.” Jack looked at the older man dubiously, but nodded his head just the same. “When Daniel comes back—“

“If Daniel comes back,” Jack interjected. He wasn’t normally a pessimist when it came to Daniel Jackson, but it had been a week, and he was beginning to worry that the archaeologist hadn’t returned.

“When Daniel comes back,” Jacob continued stubbornly, “I want you to see what you can do about getting him and Sam together.”

“What?” Jack practically jumped out of his chair. “You want me to play matchmaker like we’re in some remake of Fiddler on the Roof?”

“Jack,” Jacob said, holding his hand out and once again trying to placate his friend. “This is as much for you as for me.”

“How do you figure?” he asked suspiciously.

“After I’m gone, she’s gonna hide out in her lab and forget to eat and sleep. You know how she is.” At Jack’s nod, he went on. “You’re gonna need to get her out of there and keep her mind on something else. If she’s got Daniel to focus on, she won’t be thinking about me.”

“As simple as that, huh?” Jack asked dubiously.

Jacob shook his head. “You know it’s not that simple. But Sam’s in love with Daniel, and from what I can tell, he feels the same about her.”

“I’ve noticed something going on between them,” Jack agreed. “Looks and touches. They’ve always been close, but lately it feels like they’re closer than before. Despite the thing with Pete.”

“Exactly,” Jacob exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. “I know it’s not the best timing, but I really think Daniel is good for her, and if it takes me dying to get them together, then so be it.”

“It’s not gonna be easy,” Jack felt compelled to say. “You know how stubborn both of them can be.”

“I know,” Jacob replied, rolling his eyes. “But I have faith in you. Besides, you’re not the General for nothing.”

At this, Jack’s eyes lit up. “Hey, I am the General,” he said, as if noticing this for the first time. “What good are these stars if I can’t use ‘em?”

“Now you’re talking,” Jacob said. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion passed through him, and he sagged back onto the pillows, moaning.

“Hey,” Jack called, standing up to lean over the bed. “You okay? Want me to get the doc?”

Jacob shook his head. “No, I’m just tired.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Jacob nodded. “You’ll think about what I said?”

Jack gave the old General a rueful smile. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Jacob shook his head and Jack sighed. So much for staying out of it. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

Once again, Jacob sagged back on the pillows, sliding down a little until he was resting comfortably. “I just want to make sure my little girl is taken care of.”

“You rest now, Jake,” Jack said, pulling the blankets up around his friend. “I’ll watch out for Carter.”

Jacob’s eyes fell closed, unable to keep them open any longer. “Thanks, Jack,” he said quietly before he drifted off to sleep.

Jack sighed and dropped into the chair, watching as his friend’s life ebbed away. He really didn’t want to get involved in Sam’s love life. It wasn’t any of his business, but he also couldn’t deny a dying man’s last wish. It would all be moot if Daniel didn’t come back, but he refused to even let his mind go there. He’d just have to play it by ear and hope inspiration struck when the time came.

Settling back, he let the beep of the monitors lull him into quiet contemplation as he considered the days and weeks ahead.

~Finis


End file.
